


A Little Nudge in the Right Direction

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban has a crush on a cute guy, the only problem is - he's friends with his old high school nemesis.





	A Little Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).

Esteban felt Emmi kicking in her sleep, and he knew what she was dreaming of.

The fire.

It was the same nightmare every time, her searching a burning building to find him, but she never could.

Thankfully reality was different.

She’d found him unconscious on the floor, and somehow managed to break the window so that the fire fighters could rescue them.

The scars on her hand and face faded every day, but the scars in her mind were going to take much longer to heal.

Esteban stroked the side of Emmi’s face, brushing a strand of mousy brown hair out of her eyes, trying to gently rouse her from her nightmares. She woke with a gasp, her eyes wide open, darting around as though she was expecting a fight.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you.” Esteban pulled her into a hug, stroking her back as she trembled, whispering words of comfort until she was calmer.

“How about we go to your favourite doughnut shop for breakfast?” Esteban smiled and it grew when Emmi smiled back, nodding in agreement.

“Shower first, then doughnuts.” Emmi held her hand out for a fist bump, the cut from the broken glass still a thick pink stripe down the side of her thumb.

“Deal.”

*

Esteban threw on the least crumpled t-shirt he could find on his floor, and he was glad that skinny jeans unwrinkled themselves when he pulled them on.

He heard the sound of the shower, and he rushed to grab all his books for class, since the bakery was half-way between their flat and the university.

By the time he was pulling on his shoes, the sound of running water had stopped, and he could hear the faint curses echoing around the flat as Emmi rummaged around in her wardrobe for something to wear.

It was her way, and Esteban had got used to their routine.

Her hair was draped down over the right side of her face, making her look like an assassin in a violent movie, and her almost perpetual scowl around anyone other than Esteban definitely didn’t help.

“Ready to go?”

“One second.” Emmi pulled out a lipstick, applying it with such quick strokes that Esteban was in awe of her skills.

She compressed her lips, not even bothering to check the mirror to make sure it was perfect.

“Now I’m ready to go.”

*

Esteban didn’t have to open his mouth, the bakery staff knew them so well that they were rushing to grab two chocolate doughnuts, and two salted caramel lattes before they’d made it to the counter.

He didn’t miss the new guy behind the counter staring at Emmi, and she pulled her hood up over her face before slinking over to the booth in the corner. Their usual spot.

“I...” The young guy blushed, his name tag said hi, but Esteban was sure that wasn’t his name.

“It’s on the house.” The manager glared at the young guy, and Esteban wanted to feel bad for him, but he could only worry about Emmi.

He rushed over the second the coffees were ready, Emmi’s scowl emphasised by her dark lipstick.

Opening his mouth to apologise, he didn’t even get a word out before Emmi spoke.

“Don’t say it.”

Esteban held his hands up as though he was surrendering, and he pushed the doughnuts closer to Emmi.

“Free doughnuts taste even better.” Esteban smiled, and Emmi reached out for the biggest doughnut with the most sprinkles, pausing before she took a bite.

The little noise of satisfaction was enough to push all the negativity away, and Esteban relaxed into his seat as he took a sip of his latte, the perfect mix of caffeine and sugar to leave him feeling on top of the world.

Esteban tried not to watch Emmi eat, watching as she devoured the doughnut in little bites, savouring each mouthful until there was only crumbs scattered over the plate.

“Are you free for lunch today?”

“Yeah. See you at the fountain?” Emmi wiped her lips before taking a bite of his doughnut, a cheeky grin on her face as she did it.

“It’s a good job I love you.”

“Love you too.” Emmi blew him a kiss, making them both smile, and Esteban was glad that he’d had this time to relax with his best friend, especially since he had all his least favourite classes today.

He was pulling his hoodie on when the little bell above the door rang to say that someone was walking in, and he looked up to see the last person on earth he ever wanted to see again.

“Pierre?” Esteban felt his smile fade, and Emmi was staring at him with a look of confusion, waiting for an explanation.

“Hi, Esteban.”

He walked over as though it was no big deal, his friends following him, and Esteban wished that there was a way out of the booth that wasn’t being blocked by Pierre.

Esteban tried not to make eye contact, but he found himself blushing as he locked eyes with Pierre’s taller friend, admiring his kind smile and his fluffy hair.

“Long time no see.”

“What are you doing here?” Esteban compressed his lips, but he couldn’t take the words back.

“I’m just on my way to class.”

“You study here?”

“Yeah, in the management department, they’ve just moved over to this campus.”

Esteban shook his head, he couldn’t believe his luck, all last year they’d been disturbed by the sound of a building site, even when they were sitting their exams, and now it has brought his old high school enemy here.

Pierre seemed oblivious to the tension in the air, and he smiled at Emmi, assuming that it would annoy him.

“Your girlfriend is cute.”

Emmi sniggered, and Pierre looked confused, his friends stepping closer as though they were expecting a fight.

“I’m not his girlfriend.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Esteban glanced at his watch. “And I’m going to be late for class.”

Esteban jumped out of his seat with such speed that he bumped into Pierre’s tall friend as he headed for the door, and Emmi was jogging to catch up with him.

Once they were outside, Esteban took a breath to steady his nerves, but he knew that Emmi wouldn’t let it go.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?”

“Later.”

*

Esteban sat playing video games, dreading the moment Emmi got home and started asking lots of questions.

“Pierre’s friend was cute.”

“I didn’t notice.” Esteban couldn’t stop his cheeks from blushing, and he tried to hide it by focusing on the tv screen.

Emmi snorted in laughter, and Esteban paused his video game.

“He’s totally your type.” Emmi sat down next to him on the sofa, and Esteban admitted defeat, turning to face her.

“It’ll never work out if he’s friends with Pierre.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Esteban knew he was too old to be sulking, but he couldn’t help himself.

High school had been awful, and Pierre had made it worse.

“Then why are you holding a grudge?”

Esteban let out the biggest sigh, his shoulders sagging as he slumped against the arm rest of the sofa.

“So… We went to the same high school.”

Emmi gestured for him to get to the point, and Esteban rolled his eyes dramatically.

“He stole my girlfriend.”

“You’re gay.”

“And that’s what Pierre told everyone, with my ex backing him up, even though I thought I’d treated her well.”

“Oh fuck that’s awful.”

“Yeah...”

Emmi rushed in for a hug, stroking his back until he was calm.

“Pity, his friend was really cute.”

“Knowing my luck, he’d turn out to be straight too.”

“Looks like you’re stuck with me then.” Emmi stuck her tongue out, and Esteban snorted in laughter.

“Pizza and a movie?”

“Deal.”

***

A couple of weeks passed, and Esteban hadn’t seen any trace of Pierre, or his very cute friend.

Emmi had given up teasing him when she saw how much it pained him, although he wished that there was some way he could see Pierre’s cute friend again, at least get a name for him.

He was heading for his business Spanish class that seemed ridiculously pointless since he had actual Spanish heritage and spoke the language fluently, when he saw Emmi talking to Pierre.

He thought about storming over, but he didn’t want to say something that he’d regret.

Jealousy made his eyes glow green, and he felt like he was back in high school again.

Seeing Emmi smile as she chatted to Pierre was uncomfortable, and he lurked at the edge of the building, waiting for Pierre to leave.

The second that Emmi was alone he sprinted over to her, and from the way her eyes went wide, she was clearly worried as to why he was running.

“Why are you talking to him?”

Emmi relaxed, a strange smile on her face, and Esteban wondered what she was plotting.

“He came to invite me to a party at his flat.” Emmi started walking in the direction of their flat, and Esteban found himself following, he was too riled up to focus in class anyway.

“He thinks you’re my girlfriend and he’s trying to steal you away from me.” Esteban wrapped his arm around Emmi’s shoulders, holding her close.

“He’s not my type.” Emmi stuck her tongue out, and Esteban snorted in laughter.

“What is your type?”

“Sweet, funny, complete and utter dork.” Emmi nudged him with her elbow, both of them grinning like idiots.

“Please tell me you’re not going to the party.” Esteban stared into her deep blue eyes, hoping she could sense his worries.

“I am, and you’re coming with me.”

“No.” Esteban took his arm back, resisting the temptation to fold his arms and sulk.

“Mr ‘tall dark and handsome’ will be there.” Emmi grinned, and Esteban had to admit that he wanted a chance to chat to him.

But there were just too many bad memories of Pierre.

“Still no.”

*

Emmi had made dinner, and cracked out the beer, and it wasn’t until he was slightly tipsy that she brought up the subject of the party.

“Are you telling me that you’re going to miss out on chatting to a cute guy just because of some high school grudge?”

“Yes.”

“I think the two of you would be cute together.”

Esteban let out a pitiful groan, and he curled up into the sofa, using the cushion as a shield.

“I’m going to go, even if you don’t.”

“Please don’t go.” Esteban reached out to hold Emmi’s hand, and she smiled as though she’d won.

“Two hours, that’s all I’m asking.”

“One hour.”

“Deal.”

“Go get on your flirting clothes.” Emmi pushed him in the direction of the bedroom, and a rush of adrenaline surged through his body.

He was going to see Mr ‘tall dark and handsome’ again.

*

The second Emmi stepped into the room, Pierre was heading straight for her like a shark that smelled blood.

But Emmi had other plans, and she dragged Esteban towards the cute guy that had been on his mind ever since he’d first seen him.

“This is Esteban.” Emmi nudged him in the right direction, and Esteban was relieved to see that his crush was blushing too.

“Lance.” He looked confused, and Emmi stared at them both with a grin on her face.

“I’m going to get a drink.” Emmi winked at him before darting off towards the drinks table, leaving Esteban stumbling over his words.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“What are you studying?” Esteban cursed himself for asking such a boring question, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Management, you?” Lance looked relieved that the silence was over, not that the party could be considered quiet by any stretch of the imagination.

“Aerodynamic engineering.”

Lance’s eyes lit up, and Esteban found all his nerves fading, his smile shining out.

“Do you like F1?”

“I love it.”

*

Esteban lost track of time, it felt like he’d known Lance all his life and they could talk about anything and everything.

And then he realised that he couldn’t see Emmi anywhere.

“I have to go look for my friend, but I’ll be back.” Esteban leant in for a kiss, a chaste meeting of the lips, but it set his soul on fire.

“I’ll see you later.”

Lance’s blush was adorable, and Esteban wished he could stay, but he had to keep Emmi safe from Pierre.

He checked the kitchen, and the bathroom, but there was no sign of her. Pushing his way through the crowd in the living area, he was glad that he was tall enough to see over everyone, but there was still no Emmi.

His blood ran cold when he realised that Pierre wasn’t there, and he darted for the bedroom

*

Emmi was overwhelmed by the number of people crammed into such a small flat, and it felt like people were staring at her, whispering about her.

Everyone knew about the fire, about her scars, and she hated it.

She saw a door, and she rushed to it, hoping it was the bathroom, but she had no such luck.

It was a bedroom identical to the one that she’d lived in last year, before her and Esteban moved off-campus.

But at least it was empty, a break from the noise and the people, the only light coming from a computer screen.

And then a chair spun round to reveal a young guy wearing a headset, holding a video game controller, and Emmi froze.

“Hi.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise there was anyone in here.”

“Parties aren’t really my thing, too noisy.” His smile was soft and kind, and Emmi sat down on the edge of the bed as the guy took of his headset.

“I feel the same, but my friend has a crush on someone here, and I wanted to play matchmaker.”

“Is it working?”

“I hope so.” Emmi felt calmer, the eerie glow of the computer screen making it feel much later than it was.

“Do you want a glass of milk?”

Emmi snorted in laughter, before compressing her lips when she saw that he was serious.

He poured them both a glass, and they drank in silence, enjoying the simple pleasure of drinking something that didn’t have alcohol in it.

“You’ve got a little bit on your lips.”

His fingers trailed over her lips, and Emmi felt a spark, both of them leaning in for a kiss.

And then Esteban burst in.

“Sorry, I was worried about you.”

“The party got a little too much for me.”

“I’ll take you home.”

“I’ll see you around?” The guy took the empty glass out of her hand, and she nodded before standing up.

“Sure.”

“I’m Lando.” He slunk out of the chair, holding his arms out for a hug.

“Emmi.” She towered over him, but that only made him more adorable.

“Night, Emmi.”

*

Esteban was grinning as they walked home, and he was glad to see Emmi smile too, it had been too long since she’d gone out and met new people.

They walked in silence through the deserted streets, enjoying the warm summer evening.

“So, did you get Lance’s number?”

Esteban let out a groan, and Emmi covered her mouth with her hand so that she didn’t laugh out loud.

“No, I was busy worrying if Pierre was hitting on you.”

“Eww.” Emmi sniggered in laughter, and Esteban couldn’t stop smiling.

They both pressed their fingers to their lips as they walked up to their block of flats, even whispers echoed through the whole block, and he didn’t really want the neighbours hearing about his love life.

Once they were in the flat, Emmi headed straight for the kettle, and Esteban made himself comfy at the kitchen table, plotting his revenge after having to endure Emmi’s teasing for the last couple of weeks.

“Are you going to see Lando again?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It was a dark room, when he sees my scars he’ll run like everyone else.”

Esteban rushed over to Emmi, wrapping her up in his arms, wishing that he could take her pain away.

“I didn’t run.”

“I know, and I love you for it.”

***

Esteban had taken to lurking around the campus in the hope that he’d see Lance again, and he found him in the last place that he expected.

He wandered into the bathroom, and ended up staring at Lance, before staring at the ceiling so that he didn’t accidentally look at his cock.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry for running off the other night.” Esteban fidgeted on the spot, worrying that Lance thought he was strange.

“Was your friend okay?”

“Yeah, parties aren’t really her thing.”

Lance rushed to wash his hands, and Esteban ducked into a cubicle so that he could pee without Lance watching him.

The sound of running water made it less embarrassing than it could have been, and he avoided eye contact as he emerged, focusing on washing his hands so that Lance couldn’t see him blushing.

“I meant to give you my number.” Lance smiled, but then they were interrupted by some guy wandering in, clearly confused as to why there were people lurking in the bathroom.

Esteban gestured for Lance to follow him, and they wandered out of the building, heading for a quiet spot so that they could chat without anyone interrupting them.

Sitting on the bench, the trees rustling around them, Esteban felt like he could relax around Lance.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket, and he handed it to Lance, watching as he typed in his number, hitting call once he was done.

“So you have my number.” Lance’s smile made him feel squishy inside, and it gave him confidence.

“Do you want to come over and watch movies after class?”

“Sure.” Lance grinned and Esteban leant in for a quick kiss, leaving them both smiling like the dorks that they were.

“I’ve got to head to class, but I’ll see you later.” Esteban went in for one last kiss, delighting in the feel of Lance’s lips pressed against his own.

“I can’t wait.”

*

Emmi fought with her hair as a gust of wind tried to mess it all up, and she was sure that people were staring.

Rushing into the nearest building, she realised it was the management building just as Lando stepped into the corridor.

He was staring at her, and she turned away the second that they locked eyes.

“Emmi, wait.”

She strode down the corridor, but the automatic door refused to open for her, and she admitted defeat.

“Spare me your excuses, I’ve heard them all before.”

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Lando looked almost hurt at the idea that she was taken, and she realised that she wasn’t the only one hoping for more at the party.

“Esteban? No, he’s just a friend.” Emmi snorted in laughter, breaking the tension, and for the first time in a long time, it felt like someone was looking at her and not her scars.

“So you’re single?”

“Yeah.” Emmi could feel her cheeks burning, and she reached out for Lando’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he pulled her down for a kiss.

The sight of Lando on his tiptoes was adorable, and his lips felt like heaven against her own, kissing away all her worries.

“Are you done with classes for today?”

“Yeah, you?” Emmi smiled, unable to keep the blush off her cheeks.

“Want to hang out and watch movies tonight?”

“I’d like that.”

*

Esteban was relieved that Emmi was out for the night, the last thing he wanted was to have to worry about how much noise he was making.

Not that he knew he was definitely going to get laid, but he was hoping that things would go that way.

He’d changed his sheets, not that he often slept in his own bed with Emmi’s nightmares, and he’d picked up all his dirty laundry from the floor.

The knock on the door had him trembling with nerves, but the second that he saw Lance’s smile, he relaxed.

“Come in.”

They stood awkwardly in the hallway, and Lance took off his jacket, but something fell out of his pocket.

A box of condoms.

Lance blushed bright red, rushing to pick them up, and Esteban couldn’t stop smiling.

“I didn’t want to presume but I wanted to be prepared...” Lance stared at the floor, and Esteban was glad that he wasn’t the only one thinking that way.

Esteban rushed in for a kiss, surprising Lance and making him gasp as they kissed passionately, his cock already twitching just from the breathless gasps that were falling from Lance’s lips.

“Bedroom?”

“Lead the way.” Lance smiled as he reached out for Esteban’s hand, the excitement making him giddy as they rushed towards the bedroom.

There was a moment of hesitation as they looked at the bed, and then Lance’s lips were on his, hands roaming as they both got braver, until he was giving Lance’s perfect rear a squeeze.

Esteban didn’t want to break the kiss, but he needed air, and Lance took the opportunity to strip off his t-shirt, showing off his toned body.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“So are you.” Lance tugged at the hem of Esteban’s t-shirt, and he rushed to pull it off, trying to look sexy, but he ended up getting his lanky arms tangled up in the fabric.

“Smooth.” Esteban giggled, and Lance leant in for a tender kiss, his fingers busy unbuttoning his jeans as Esteban’s hard cock strained to be free.

The buttons were awkward, and in the end they both undressed themselves, fighting to wriggle out of their skinny jeans.

Esteban couldn’t stop giggling, and he flung off his boxers with a flourish, admiring Lance’s cock as he did the same.

The bed felt like it had grown while they were getting undressed, taking up all the space in the room, and Esteban lay out on it, his heart racing as he waited for Lance to join him.

Just the feeling of skin against skin had Esteban desperate for more, pulling Lance closer as he kissed and licked every inch of free skin.

Each kiss was like fire, their hard cocks grinding together as they kissed sloppily, their enthusiasm taking over as they got closer to their climax.

Esteban shivered in pleasure, his hard cock leaking, dribbling precome over his abs.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up.”

“I think it’s time to slow things down.” Lance smiled as he rolled him over on to his stomach, kissing his way down his back, and he froze as Lance held his cheeks open, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

Warm breath ghosted over his hole, but nothing could prepare him for the feeling of Lance’s tongue circling his hole.

Esteban cried out in pleasure, the warmth of Lance’s tongue against his sensitive hole was far more arousing than he could have ever imagined.

“More.”

Each lick had Esteban seeing stars, his body trembling as he rushed towards his climax, and the feeling of Lance’s tongue sliding inside him had him clutching at the sheets, his hard cock trapped painfully underneath him.

He let out a pitiful groan as Lance sat back, and the crinkle of foil advertised exactly what he was doing.

Esteban pushed himself up on to his hands and knees, trusting Lance to take care of him, and he shivered as cold lube dribbled over his hole.

The warmth of Lance’s cock was like fire, the blunt head pressing at his slick hole, and his head spun at the idea that Lance’s thick cock would fit inside him, yet he wanted to feel every inch.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, please fuck me senseless.” Esteban snorted in laughter, he just had to break the tension, and he gasped as Lance pushed in, his muscles clenching around him before relaxing.

He slowly inched his way in, stroking Esteban’s back as he bottomed out, and Esteban felt pleasure ripple through his body, desperate for more.

“You feel amazing inside me.”

Each thrust was nudging that spot, leaving him breathless, and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.

He reached down to stroke his cock, but Lance batted his hand away, wrapping his warm fingers around his neglected cock, and it only took a couple of thrusts to have him coming hard, Lance’s thick cock prolonging his orgasm as he clenched around him.

Lance grunted as he came, riding out his own climax as Esteban trembled with the aftershocks, the pleasure overwhelming.

Esteban tried to look over his shoulder so that he could see Lance, but the angle was awkward, forcing his cock out and making them both hiss at the loss.

“That was amazing.”

Lance cuddled in next to him, comforting him with tiny kisses as he caught his breath.

“I’m glad that you came to the party.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
